Kiss Me
by derivereine
Summary: Phil "CM Punk" Brooks is bored one night and only his girlfriend can entertain him. Songfic fluff, one shot. For Cara Mascara.


**For Cara, because I love her. She's the only one I'll read about with Jeff and the sole reason I like Punk. That's how much I love her!**

**Hahah, this is for you babe!**

* * *

Phil rolled over on the hotel bed and looked at his girlfriend as she watched Snow White on the Disney Channel, even though he had wanted to watch music channels.

She always got her way in the end. In truth, Phil only argued back because he loved the expressions on her face as she did so.

"Cara, haven't you already watched this like, eighty times?" he sighed. She flicked the TV off and imitated his sigh;

"Yes Phil, I have. What is it?" Cara rolled her eyes at Phil as she turned on her side to face him.

"It's our night off" he whined, "Why can't we do something?"

Cara looked at him with a smile, "Because it's dark out."

"So?" Phil got off the bed, walked around to Cara's side and pulled her up close to him, "It's nice in the dark."

Grabbing the room key, Cara ran to the door quickly and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, "Catch me if you can, _Punk._"

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
__Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

The Vans on Phil's feet were a gift from Cara, given to him directly after he'd won at Wrestlemania and threatened to replace her with the breifcase. They bore the date of his win down one side and their anniversary down the other.

So he'd never forget either of them, she'd said. Like he ever would.

Phil grabbed Cara's waist as she twirled around underneath the moonlight, "Caught you."

She smiled, leaning in closer to him, "Yes you did."

If he had to pick one thing about Cara that he adored the most, it was the way her face looked before they kissed. Her eyes usually twinkled, a smile played on her lips and she would blush slightly, awaiting the moment where he would stop staring at her and just kiss her.

Most of all, though, it was her lips that Phil would never get enough off. Her lips like morphine Phil said, and indeed that quote was the reason that she had chosen Kill Hannah's signature song as her entrance theme.

"Phil," Cara looked at him, "Why does it take you so long to kiss me?"

"I like to enjoy the moment," he laughed a little and tightened his grip on her waist, the fabric of her dress crumpling beneath his hands, "Why? Do you want me to hurry up?"

Cara just smiled as she kissed him, pulling away before he got the chance to really kiss her back, "Next time, kiss me first."

Phil just laughed as she skipped off down the road, turning her head to make him follow her along.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me._

"Cara, how far are we going to go?" Phil complained, "We've been walking for-"

"Twenty minutes. Get over it" Cara threw her head back and laughed, "Besides, it's beautiful out. This was your idea."

Phil grabbed hold of Cara's hands and spun her around with them, pulling her to him when he noticed her getting dizzy. Cara looked up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. He smiled down at her and lifted her head with his hand, kissing her deeply.

They broke away from each other and Cara beamed, "There's the Phil I fell in love with."

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house  
Swing me, upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

As they walked back to the hotel, Phil looked at Cara, a smile playing on his lips, "Do you wanna sleep out here?"

She just looked at him and laughed, "I'm not that crazy. I think I'll settle for a bubble bath and then a comfy bed."

"A bubble bath? Done." Phil stuck out his tongue at Cara who just shook her head, still laughing.

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me_

As they staggered back to the hotel, drunk from the moment and the moonlight, Phil realised something.

He was actually happy, and it was all because of Cara. He kissed her once, twice, three times as they reached the doors of the hotel.

"I love you." Phil smiled as he opened the door for Cara to walk through.

She simply smiled and walked through the door, turning to face him as she reached the warmth of the reception, "So kiss me."

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me_


End file.
